


Kurisumasu nante iranai kurai (So much that I don’t even need Christmas)

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [44]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bickering, Brother-Sister Relationships, Christmas, Drabble Collection, Family, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Kota had told him that spending the holidays at his place might’ve been a double-edged sword, that his family had a tendency to be a little over the top during Christmas, and Kei had let his warning go unheeded, he had dismissed that telling his boyfriend he always created too many problems over nothing.





	Kurisumasu nante iranai kurai (So much that I don’t even need Christmas)

**Title:** Kurisumasu nante iranai kurai (So much that I don’t even need Christmas)

 **Characters:** Yabu Kota; Inoo Kei; Inoo Aki

 **Pairing:** Yabu Kota/Inoo Kei

 **Rating:** G

 **Word count:** 2.325

**Prompt:[152\. To love a storm; 172. Unheeded warning; 399. Miracle; 299. Swelter; 379. Lost in dreams; 450. The space between; 246. A magical time; 412. Life companion; 78. Frantic search; 119. Heart of a child; 155. Endless night; 181. No excuses offered; 223. Touch me; 198. Suddenly; 234. Farewell](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html)**

**N/A:** First part of the hiragana challenge. Title’s from KinKi Kids’ “Ai no Katamari”.

_雨 – Ame (Rain)_

Waking up next to Kei, Kota thought it was still night for how dark it was outside.

Once he checked the time and ascertained it was actually eight in the morning, he squinted and looked outside the window, realizing that the only reason it was so dark was the thick rain falling outside.

“It’s raining.” Kei muttered then, his voice still heavy with sleep; he turned around, his eyes closed, and snuggled up to Kota, groaning.

“I noticed.” the elder said, smiling. “I suppose we can keep sleeping and wait for it to pass.”

Kei opened his eyes, a smirk appearing on his face.

“I suppose so.” he said, slowly. “I’ll text Aki and tell her we’re going to be late.”

Kota had nothing against them going to spend Christmas with Kei’s family, but looking outside and feeling the warmth of the bed and his boyfriend’s body, he truly learnt to love a good storm.

_家族 – Kazoku (Family)_

Kei loved his parents and his sister to pieces, he really did.

After all, there was a reason why he had grown up the way he had; one couldn’t really say his family was the healthiest one, not when they had let him turn up to be as illogical and wanton as he was.

Kota had told him that spending the holidays at his place might’ve been a double-edged sword, that his family had a tendency to be a little over the top during Christmas, and Kei had let his warning go unheeded, he had dismissed that telling his boyfriend he always created too many problems over nothing.

When he walked inside the house, though, hearing his sister and his mother yelling at each other and then witnessing the Christmas tree on the floor, their cat sitting proudly on it, he wondered if he shouldn’t have given his boyfriend a little more credit than that.

_先 - Saki (Future)_

Kota sat on the couch, witnessing what was a perfectly normal discussion in the Inoo’s household, still having troubles ascertaining what it actually was about. Something with Aki wanting to dye her hair, apparently.

“Kei dyed his hair when he was so much younger than me! So what? Do I have to join some ridiculous talent agency for you guys to be as lax with me as you are with him?” the girl complaint.

Her mother didn’t have time to reply, that Kei intervened.

“Well, that’s a fact. You should think about the future. What are you now, thirty? I reckon it’s about time you leave the nest, little sister.” he mocked her.

Aki got up and stormed out of the room, yelling that she was younger than him and that he was a...

Kota chuckled, careful not to be seen.

How both siblings had managed to coexist this long, it was truly a miracle.

_旅 – Tabi (Journey)_

“Ko, I’ve had it. Can’t we go back home and take a journey somewhere else? I’ll tell mum and dad we have to work.” Kei muttered, hiding his face under the elder’s neck.

Kota laughed, shaking his head.

“You were the one insisting we came here.” he pointed out, caressing his hair. “Besides, I'm having fun. Somehow. And if we were to walk out of here you’d miss them straight away, I know you.”

Kei snorted, looking straight into his eyes.

“I would. Despite the fact that they swelter me.” he sighed. “Maybe you’re right. Maybe the true meaning of Christmas is reminding ourselves we love our families, no matter their flaws.”

“As a matter of fact, Kei-chan, I love you despite your flaws. And because of them.”

Kei was about to tell him he had no such thing, but he chose to keep quiet.

For once, he didn’t want to act like an Inoo.

 

_夏 – Natsu (Summer)_

“I bet you’ve never told Kota about the summer you decided you didn’t want to wear a swimming suit to the beach anymore.” Aki teased her brother, who in turn glared at her.

“What did he wear then?” Kota asked, taking the bait.

Aki arched her eyebrows, feigning innocence.

“Nothing at all.” she said, smiling. “If you look hard enough, dad must have stashed the pictures somewhere. Just imagine a five years old wandering the beach lost in dreams, as per usual, in nothing but his flashy flip-flops. He’s always had a flair for exhibitionism, this one.”

“Kota.” Kei hissed then, deciding to finally intervene. “I swear, if you go look for those pictures I’ll...”

Yabu sucked in his lips, trying not to laugh.

“Just tell me you won’t break up with me. I can bear with anything else.” he said, getting up and reaching the credenza.

He was sure it was definitely worth it.

 

_葉 – Ha (Leaf)_

As Kei lead him toward the backyard Kota smiled, the younger telling him the same story he had heard dozens of times before.

“And the space between the house and the fence, where those trees are, is where I went hiding with my boyfriends whenever I was back home.” he said, proud, standing in said space.

Kota shook his head, taking the younger’s hands in his own.

“You were basically always at the dorms with me, Kei-chan. And there were plenty of places to hide there too.” he pointed out, brushing a leaf away from Inoo’s hair.

“Not my fault I was successful here in Iruma as well. You couldn’t really expect you were the only one, Ko, we were so young.” Kei replied, condescending as hell.

“Then I'm lucky I was the chosen one.” Yabu conceded, then he leant down and kissed him, proving just how good of a make-out spot that actually was.

 

_魔法 – Mahou (Magic)_

“This is why I like being here, after all.” Kota confessed. “You guys take Christmas much more seriously than us. Most years my mom’s too busy to even decorate the tree.” he shrugged. “This is magical. The whole feeling it gives off.”

Kei smirked, walking behind Kota and hugging around his hips.

“Yeah, yeah, it’s a magical time.” he said, condescending. “But is it really worth having to deal with my family’s craziness? I remember you not being the biggest fan of people you can't reason with.” he mocked, but he was actually interested in the answer.

“I deal with you.” Kota replied, grinning. “The fact that I'm reasonable doesn’t mean your brand of craziness isn't exactly what I need in my life, Kei-chan.”

“To Christmas, then.” Kei said, grabbing a glass of wine. “And to the craziness it brings.”

“And to keep that craziness all year long.” Kota added, without being sarcastic at all.

 

_ややこしい – Yayakoshii (Complicated)_

Life companion.

Kei hated the words a priori, but Kota had a weird fascination for them.

Kei’s father was an open man, but they had struggled to have him accept them.

When that night he had referred to Kota with the incriminated words, Kei had snorted and had kept pouting through the rest of dinner.

“Kei-chan it’s the first time I'm not a friend, nor anything else. Life companion. I think we should call it a win.” Kota pointed out later.

“But you’re my boyfriend.” Kei whined.

“Am I?” Kota chuckled. “We’ve been through a lot, we’ve come to this point. Life companions suits us better that you care to admit.”

Kei mulled over for a while, then he shrugged.

“Fine. I don’t care what he calls us.” he caved. “As long as he calls us for dessert.” he added, smirking.

Kota let go, because it wasn’t worth discussing anymore.

Life companion.

He loved that.

 

_楽園 – Rakuen (Paradise)_

“Gone! They won’t be back until this afternoon!” Kei joined Kota in the living room, throwing himself on top of him. “It’s pure paradise, Ko. We’ve got a few hours free from Aki’s bitching, from my mother’s meddling and my dad’s disapproval. We should definitely do something epic.” he said, then he jumped up and started wandering, in the frantic search of some way to spend their current freedom.

“Don’t be dramatic. It’s not like they haven’t made us feel at home.” Kota replied, staying comfortable on the couch.

“Too much, I'd say.” Kei replied, turning up his nose and sitting back on the couch. “What can we do?” he asked, frowning.

Kota grabbed his arm and let him end up on top of him.

“This looked nice.” he murmured against the younger’s skin.

“We can always do this, Ko.”

Yabu smirked, pressing a trail of kisses along his throat.

“And isn't that paradise too?”

 

_罠 – Wana (Trap)_

“Remember Yui, from your elementary school? Apparently she got married.”

There were a lot of things that Kota appreciated in Kei; most of all, that despite his slyness he still kept the heart of a child, with all its naivety.

So, even though Kota had seen the trap a mile away, Kei fell for it.

“Really? That’s so weird, isn't she too young to get married?” he replied casually, still eating his lunch.

 “No one would ever say twenty-eight’s too young, big brother.” Aki intervened, sneering. “And I think mom was trying to hint at something.” she patted Kota’s shoulder.

Yabu panicked, while Kei shrugged.

“You should count Johnny’s years as you do dogs. That way, I'm four years old.”

The fact that it actually made sense in Kota’s mind, worried him a lot.

“What he said.” he muttered, and made sure not to look at his future mother-in-law for the rest of the meal.

 

_我慢 – Gaman (Patience)_

It had taken Kota all the patience in the world. The situation hadn't made either of them particularly in the mood, but Yabu had always been an obstinate man, and he plainly refused to let the atmosphere inside that house prevent him from celebrating his own way.

“Merry Christmas.” he murmured in Kei’s ear, hearing the younger moan in response.

“Ko, I think we should wait a while longer. If my parents hear...” he got cut short when Kota bit hard on his neck.

“Try not to make a sound then.” the elder challenged him, smirking.

He had no wish to let Kei’s parents – or worse Aki – hear a thing, but he had to admit that after those past few days, he needed this too much to cave.

He kept touching and kissing Kei, hoping that endless night was going to bring them cover from everything that laid in wait outside that door.

 

_残酷 – Zankoku (Cruelty)_

“We should excuse ourselves, make something up and leave right after breakfast.” Kei whispered

“That’s cruelty, plain and simple. Your mom’s cooking my favourite dishes, it’s polite for us to stay, Kei-chan.”

Kei scoffed, crossing his arms.

“You’re so selfish, Kota. It’s my family, I'm the one who should be able to decide when to...”

“Kei-chan?” his mother’s voice interrupted them. “Oh, there you kids are. Kei-chan, I'm making yakisoba for lunch, too. May the Gods protect us if Aki realizes is your favourite dish.” she told him, winking and leaving them alone again.

“You were saying?” Kota asked then, arching an eyebrow.

“Like I said, we’re leaving right after lunch, no excuse offered. My mom’s slaving in the kitchen, it’s rude for us to leave any earlier.”

“I thought so.” Kota commented, shaking his head.

Kei’s mom was just as sly as him. They were never going to make it out of that house.

 

_大胆 – Daitan (Bold)_

“Touch me, Kota.”

“Kei-chan, I'm sure it’s not necessary to...” Kota winced, keeping his hands safe to himself.

“As a matter of fact it is.” Kei turned toward him and grabbed his hand, holding it tight on the table. “Any problem with this, dad?” he asked then, glaring at his father.

The man averted his eyes from the TV and looked at him.

“What should be a problem?” he asked, bewildered.

Kei was caught off guard.

“Well, that...” he grimaced. “Nothing. Go back to watch the news, dad.” he caved.

“We needed to be bold, right Kei?” Kota mocked. “He wasn’t going to let us be unless we made a statement, is that what you said?” Yabu whispered, amused.

“Shut up and eat, Kota.” Kei hissed.

“Whatever you want, Kei-chan.”

Kei made everything so complicated, from time to time. And proving him wrong, was one of the things Kota enjoyed the most in the world.

 

_化け物 – Bakemono (Ghost)_

“Either there’s a ghost in this house, or someone doesn’t want us to leave.” Kota muttered entering Kei’s bedroom.

“Why do you say that? Has your stuff started to disappear too?” Kei grinned.

“I suppose it wasn’t you. You’re the one who insisted we left yesterday.”

Inoo shrugged, sitting up on the bed and nodding toward the suitcase.

“It’s happened last year as well, remember?” he sighed. “Don’t worry. Aki is going to come to her senses and all our stuff will suddenly reappear.” he said, loud enough for the girl to hear.

“It wasn’t me!” Kota heard her scream, sounding so guilty that he didn’t believe her.

“Didn’t think she wanted us here.” he smirked.

“Enough to turn into a spirit, apparently.” Kei said. “Isn't it nice how bad my family wants us here?”

Kota leant down, pressing a kiss to his lips.

“It actually is, Kei-chan.” he murmured. “Feels like I'm family too.”

 

_パリ – Pari (Paris)_

When he closed the door behind himself, Kota sighed.

“We survived a whole week with your family. It’s unbelievable.”

“I could’ve lived with the moment of farewell being less tragic, actually.” Kei winced. “But I suppose then it wouldn’t have been them.”

Kota brought his arms around him, pulling him closer.

“It’s been nice.” he murmured. “You’re incredibly cute when you’re in your element.”

Kei rolled his eyes theatrically.

“Don’t get all mushy on me, Ko. Next year we’re going to come up with a decent enough excuse and we’re going to spend the holidays in Paris or something.”

“I would enjoy the level up.” Kota admitted. “But not enough as I enjoy you bickering with Aki.”

“Don’t forget I can bring the bickering right here, Kota.” Kei threatened, leaving the room.

Kota smiled, watching him.

They were going to be there next year as well, of course.

Paris needed to wait for its turn.


End file.
